Bart Allen Oneshot
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Another couple at Mount Justice gets hot and heavy for each other. Lemon of course why else would you write a one shot


Bart Allen (Impulse) Oneshot

 **A/N: Yo guys it's me again with another oneshot from the same friend. Just so you know this is again a straight one so if you come to my page to find yaoi this one isn't it. Although on another note I do have a kibanaru oneshot request that I'm going to be working on after this so just hold on. The Yaoi is Coming! So this will be Impulse paired with another of my friend's ocs so sit back and enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It is a cool breezy day in the city of Happy Harbor. Mount Justice, former base of the Justice League and current base of the Young Justice, was mostly empty except for two people. The teen known as Bart Allen, a.k.a Impulse, was watching TV and the other occupant, Nataly, was reading a book. "Hey you wanna go train beautiful," Bart asks out of the blue speaking his mind like always.

"What did you just say," Nataly said blushing a little. "I asked if you wanted to train with me beautiful," Bart said. "Stop that I am not beautiful," Nataly said. "Yes you are. Why would say that you aren't. You very beautiful," Bart said. "You're strange you know that," Nataly said. "I know but I accept that fact," Bart said. "I guess we can train a little together," Nataly said. She got up and started to walk towards the training room when Bart zoomed in front of her.

"Hang on there's just one thing I wanna do before we go," Bart said. "What is it?" Nataly asked. "Kiss you," Bart said then quickly leaned in to kiss her. He was met by surprised lips but after a minute they relaxed. As the kiss lengthened they started to back up until they were literally against a wall in a full make out session. Light moans were coming from both of them and Bart licked for entrance which he was granted. Things started to heat up as the kiss grew more pationate.

They scooted over to the couch and fell on it with Nataly on top. She started to pull of his shirt and took hers off too. Now, with them both shirtless, Bart also unhooked her bra so they were both exposed. He started to massage her breasts eliciting moans from her.

She was tracing over all of his muscles on his chest at the same time. He moved on to her pants button and opened it quickly then swiftly pulled them off. She did the same with his then preceded to snake her hand into his boxers to grasp his stiff member. She started to gently stroke him while he went to pull off her last article of clothing. After a few minutes of teasing him she finally pulled his off too so they were now both naked on the couch.

She got down on her knees in between his legs and agonizingly slowly started to swallow his member. Once she got all the way down she started to come back up with light sucks here and there. Bart was moaning openly at the pleasure he was receiving. After a couple minutes she pulled off and looked at him with lust.

"Bart I need you in me," she said. "Ok," he replied. She laid back and he went over to her. He initiated another passionate kiss and at the same time started to slowly push in his erect 9 inches. "Oooh Bart. So good," Nataly moaned. "So warm and tight Nataly," Bart said. He got half of it in then slowed down for the other half. Once he was all the way in they both shuddered from the feeling.

After a few minutes of waiting so he didn't hurt her Bart drew out a little bit and thrusted back in. He did it again though pulling out even more. With the next one he pulled half way out then rammed back in at still a slow pace, for him. After that one he stayed at half way and gradually got faster with the thrusts. '

After 10 minutes of this he started to pull even more out with every movement. They were both going wild with pleasure and Bart was repeatedly successful at hitting her sweet spot. Now he was pulling out till the tip was the only thing left and ramming back in all 9 inches of it.

He set a quick rhythm with this pace and they were thrashing a rolling around. They were so lost in pleasure that they didn't even notice rolling onto the floor. After a few more minutes Bart's thrusts were getting more sporadic with each time and Nataly was now moaning to where most of the city could probably here them.

"I'm so close Nataly," Bart grunted. "Yes Bart yes!" Nataly said. With the next thrust he went as deep as he could go and shouted, "NATALYYYYY!" The thrust hit her sweet spot dead on and caused to her to see white and her body to spasm in the most intense pleasure ever. "BARTTTTT!" she screamed back. When they came down from the high of what just happened Bart used the little bit of energy he had left to race them to his room to cuddle under the covers of his bed.

Later others would arrive to find their clothes still in the living room and the smell of sex heavy in the air. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out what exactly had transpired in this living room yesterday. Two people were in for a surprise.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there you go another oneshot. Tell me guys was this one any good either? Maybe not many of you will read it since it's straight probably. Well anyways it was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. As I said up top Yaoi is Coming! I promise the next one will be back to the hottest anime character ever. Kiba! So stick around because that will probably be either Sunday or Monday because I don't have time to write** **Saturdays anymore because I have Marching competitions every Saturday till the end of October. So wish me luck guys and Cya!**


End file.
